


All It Takes is One Mistake

by Dreamster_Xx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamster_Xx/pseuds/Dreamster_Xx
Summary: In which a simple coincidence is all it takes to throw a killing game off its tracks~ Inspired by seraf's "an unpredictable game" (Read it! C:) ~
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	All It Takes is One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/gifts).



> So i just read this fic and got so much inspiration (credit to seraf for giving me this idea, if you can't tell ;D)

The killing game goes differently when Byakuya trips on the carpet on his way to the table. He's unable to stop Nagito's plan and looks horrified when he lifts the table cloth, Nagito's corpse in plain sight and facing downwards, blood still gushing out. There's a lot of screaming, and when the investigation starts and his body is lifted, you could see that he has a large, sinister looking smile on his face. With eyes wide open, his body makes everyone's gut turn, and Byakuya ends up getting executed.

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Mikan trips on the lamp cord. Nagito's unable to continue his plan due to him not being able to reach the table. Believing that this was due to his his luck, he doesn't try to acomplish his plan and pretends to act as confused as everyone when the lights go out. Byakuya, after thoroughly searching everywhere, ends up letting Kazuichi borrow his night-vision googles. He manages to turn the power back on 20 minutes later, with everyone still alive.

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Teruteru doesn't end up making a plan to try and kill Nagito after overhearing him. He ends up telling Byakuya, who with the help of Peko and Hajime, finds the knife and manages to stop Nagito's plan. When they expose him, all the luckster does is smile patiently. _"I guess I'll have to find a new way of giving all of you Ultimates hope, huh?"_

(In another world, Teruteru doesn't tell Byakuya the plan, but he doesn't do any action against it either. When Nagito crawls to the table, Byakuya follows him and there, they struggle with the knife. Against all odds, Nagito accidently stabs him, and when the trial comes, the truth quickly comes to light. _"I shouldn't have doubted the power of such Ultimates!"_ had been his final words right before he had been dragged away. Around a hundred squares surrounded him, and he had to pick a square to stand on. Amazingly, he was luckily enough to stand on the only one that didn't get smashed to thousands of pieces. Unfortunately, the square turns out to be a trap door, and when it opens, he falls into darkness. A loud _crunch_ can be heard and Monokuma shows a picture of his body. He's still smiling in death.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game ends abruptly when Gundhamn doesn't manage to find his hell hound earring. With no solid leads, and even with the fact that the murder weapon couldn't be the knife, everyone votes for Nagito. When the wheel spins and then ends up on Nagito's face, it turns black. Everyone looks startled at this, and then even more when Monokuma starts laughing, more sinisterly than ever before. When Teruteru is suddenly, albiet very gently, lifted up from his torso by a metal claw, everyone looks at him with degrees of shock and betrayal, the only exception being Nagito, who just looks disappointed.

When he's out of reach, a _"It's PUNISHMENT TIMMMMME!"_ is echoed around the courtroom, and Monokuma jumps in the middle of the courtroom, his red eye glowing menacingly and claws suddenly 3 inches tall and _very_ sharp. He then starts to slaughter everyone. More Monokumas appear to help, and screams rang out, which the Monokumas would return with a laugh. Akane, Nekomaru, Peko, and Gundham try to stand down and fight them, but are quickly overcome. Teruteru looks horrified at whats happening, and when the massacre is finished, nothing but pink and corpses are everywhere.

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Fuyuhiko doesn't play _Twilight Syndrome Murder Case_. Eventually, everyone decides to play the game all together, and when it's over, they all look at him with some sort of pity (which he hates from the bottom of his heart). When he asks Mahiru if the photos were true, all she gives a small, shaky nod. _So. . ._ He thinks to himself when he starts towalk away from everyone. A shadow crosses over his face, making only his nose and mouth in view, his look dark. _This is what despair feels like._

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Fuyuhiko doesn't lose his temper and try to kill Mahiru. There, they talk about the photos and the game and Mahiru doesn't insult his late sister. They both leave the beach house together, talking about small stuff. When Hajime catches sight of this, he blinks twice. Fuyuhiko notices and glares at him, scowling. Mahiru covers her mouth in an attempt to not laugh, and Peko watches from afar, glad that her young master didn't go down the route where death awaited.

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Ibuki decides to come with Mahiru to the beach house. It's akward at best when they see Fuyuhiko there and the uneasiness is enough to make Ibuki stop jumping around. _"Ibuki feels like she's that third wheel during a date! Oh, are you guys on a date?"_ She squeals, causing both Mahiru and Fuyuhiko to give her astonished looks. In return, she smiles cheekily. A red eye peeking out of a crack of the closet's door watches this exchange and quickly closes said closet. She blocks the door and tries to abort the what would have been murder attempt as quickly as she could. The trio leaves the beach house, and when Hiyoko wakes up, there's no body blocking the door to prevent her from leaving.

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game ends abruptly when Fuyuhiko kills Mahiru instead of Peko. Thanks to Peko pretending to be Sparkling Justice, everyone votes for her. When the votes come in, everyone looks betrayed at him. He flinches when the slaughtering starts and closes his eyes. He doesn't open them until its done, when there's no screaming and he can only hear Monokuma's laugh. After the strange claw puts him down gently, he quickly runs to Peko's aide, noticing how she didn't even attempt to pull out her bamboo sword. Her eyes are closed and blood is covering one of her lens. He might have tried to shake her if it weren't for the large wound that looked like something a cat would do on her chest. He doesn't bother to stop the tears going down his cheeks.

(In another world, where he confesses, everyone does vote for him and Peko ends up chasing him down to his execution. There, they attempt to avoid the Monokumas dressed like the yakuza. When Fuyuhiko sees a red dot blinking on her forehead, he doesn't hesitate to push her away. With a _bang_ he drops dead, eyes glassy and a hole in the side of his head. Peko sobs as she cradles his body, not caring about the blood at all.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Mikan decides to not go after Ibuki right from the start. Although having the gulibility disease was quite helpful, she wanted to go after the one person who was the true source of her despair (besides her beloved, of course), Hiyoko Saionji. Everyone else would just be collateral damage. Why wouldn't she just kill the person who was the source of her misery from the moment she had stepped foot into this island? Walking quietly towards the motel, it was quite a suprise that her victim was going in the same direction as her. Mikan giggled when she took her tormentor's arm and yanked her to the music avenue. The best part was the brat was insulting her right as she was doing it. _"Why shouldn't I do it? It can't be much more than what we did."_ The next day Hiyoko's body was found, tied up in the music avenue with more stab wounds than one could count.

(Everyone still manages to find out that it was her when they find a scapel in her apron that Hajime notices a small tear on her apron. Ibuki's lip trembles when Mikan reveals how she was going to kill her and how she should be _grateful_ that she didn't. _How can Ibuki be grateful when Hiyoko's dead instead of her?_ The muscian thinks to herself, upset. _Especially when she taks about her 'beloved' like that. . ._ Ibuki ends up joining the 5 survivors to the end.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Hiyoko ends up going with Sonia to the Music Venue because she didn't want to be alone. There, they see Mikan holding Ibuki's dead body, rope in hand. When Mikan looks up at them, a wild look in her eyes, they both scream. Sonia ends up grabbing Hiyoko's hand and running out of there with her, kimono almost falling off. Akane, who's cured from the despair disease, somehow hears all the screaming and decides to investigate it, coming face to face with a trembling Sonia and a wailing Hiyoko. (She helps restrain Mikan who lashes out furiously, babbling about how it was all their fault and not hers. Also something about her beloved?)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Hajime examines the video more closely. He ends up going to the conference room and sees Mikan in some hopsital robes and the music venue's camera. She freezes up when she catches sight of him. Since Monokuma doesn't tell anyone the two-body rule until _after_ Ibuki and Hiyoko were found, Mikan decides to make another. With a grin filled with malice, she tackles him and then she wraps her hands around his neck, strangling him. Hajime puts up a struggle and she's a tiny bit afraid of what he could do, so she makes his head hit the wall hard enough with a _crack_. He takes his last breathe with dazed eyes. She quickly drags his body to the music venue with a strength unknown to everyone, and slashes at his body to mimick the movie. She's still exposed as the culprit, and when she's executed, there's one survivor less.

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game ends abruptly when Hiyoko doesn't decide to go to the Music Venue. Mikan then proceeds to make an unsolveable murder. Everyone votes Ibuki herself as the culprit, believing that somehow someone told her to hang herself. With an _"Upupupu!"_ and a claw picking her up, everyone's killed just like that. Right before they get slaughtered, she laughs. And laughs. And laughs. She doesn't miss the way there eyes' widen in horror and she giggles at this. She continues laughing, even when blood gets on her dress, the bright pink staring back at her. When she's on the ground, she walks over to Hiyoko's corpse and kicks it over, the blood from her neck still gushing out and getting on her shoes. She doesn't mind this and smiles like never before.

( _"You shouldn't have treated me like this."_ Mikan says out loud. _"Look at what you've down."_ She smiles down mockingly at the body, remembering what they've done as the Remnants of Despair. _"It's all your fault."_ She then looks at everyone's bodies and her smile becomes wider, more deranged. _"It's because of **ALL** of you._ The nurse gives an exhilarating smile. _"I hope you're proud of me, my beloved!"_ )

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Nekomaru doesn't take the missile meant for Akane. When it hits her, she looks shocked. Blood covered every inch of her body and she coughs, feeling something wet come out. She falls on her knees and hazily watches everyone come towards her. She lets out one last pain-filled gasp and dies, her head in Nekomaru's lap. Later on in the Funhouse, when Gundham challenged him to a death match, he ends up the victor. He confesses when they step foot into the courtroom and doesn't regret letting himself die for everyone as he's dragged to his execution.

(There, he's used as a punching bag for a boxer, a goalie for a soccer player that's kicking balls covered in spikes, and, most horrifingly, is then suffocated to death by a gymnast holding some ribbons. He's reminded of Akane as he tries to breathe and just can't. The gymnast even looks like her and the last thing he sees is the how the fake Akane's left eye shaped is like Monokuma's red eye, and how it shines dangerously.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when, instead of making a protection spell, Gundham, deciding that living is a better fate than trying to stand down the stampede, and he goes and _runs_ from his execution. Running to the sideand jumping away at the last minute, he somehow survives, albiet coovered in quite a lot of bruises. Monokuma is enraged at this, but lets him survive, believing that this would let everyone despair more, having a living blackened in the group. (The killing game ends up with 6 survivors instead of 5).

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when luck is not of Nagito's side. The fifth bullet that he shoots ends up being his downfall and no one realizes it until hours later, when no one can find him and they ask Monokuma for help. Everyone's shocked when they find his body and that after everything that happened, this was what caused his death. Unfortunately, the killing game proceeds and they stay in the Funhouse, Monokuma declaring that it wasn't a murder. Gundham still kills Nekomaru and it's a strange, uncomfortable silence until the 23rd day.

(In a different world, Nagito's suicide was counted as a murder and they had a class trial, despite how obvious it was that he killed himself. There's still 5 survivors, because Chiaki somehow disappears.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game ends abruptly when Fuyuhiko doesn't end up hanging around at the lounge after Nekomaru goes to Tai Chi. Gundham gets an alibi and nobody knows who to vote as the blackened. He looks away when everyone stares him down, betrayed. _"Gundham"_ Sonia whispers, lips wobbling. _"Why?"_ He pulls his scarf over his nose and refuses to answer. When the claws come out and blood is splattered, he quietly walks over to her body, hair flowing around her head, still beautiful in death despite the large claw marks on her stomache and the blood pooling around her.

(Looking at her, he himself didn't realize it when a tear started to roll down his cheek, suddenly regretting not confessing his deed. Almost as if the Dark Devas could read his mind, they start whimpering, feeling his distress.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game ends immediately when Nagito whips out a hand grenade when everyone but Chiaki are in the restaurant. No one is able to do anything in time, the exceptions being Kazuichi, whos screams, and Akane, who goes and trys to tackle him. She doesn't get there in time when a _BOOM_ happens and Monokuma and Monomi stares in shock from the monitors. Chiaki, who was previously in the lobby, runs outside to avoid the falling debree. She puts her hands to her mouth in horror and stares at what was previously the restaurant.

(The smells of burnt up corpses and blood were overwhelming. She knew Nagito found out about the Remnants of Despair, but didn't expect him to take things this far. The only sound she hears is the sound of a fire crackling and her handheld being dropped.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Nagito outright declares that Chiaki was the traitor at breakfast. Everyone looks at him, bewildered, then turn to Chiaki, who stops playing on her handheld and looks as if she should have expected it. The quiet girl sighs and turns her stoic gaze towards him and they have the world's longest staring contest, a small but noticable smile on Nagito's face. Sonia and Kazuichi look uneasy at this while Akane and Fuyuhiko's faces show their frustration. Hajime lips are pursed together and he asks what everyone was thinking _"What?"_

(Chiaki and Nagito turns towards him and the gamer sighs once more. They're all shocked, of course, to what she has to say. There's one more survivor that wakes up.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game goes differently when Hajime remembers that Nagito should have been _inside_ the warehouse when the fire starts. He recklessly runs ahead and ignores the voices calling after him. _"Hajime! Do not take another step!"_ and the _"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY FUCKER!?!"_ echo behind him. They don't try to follow him and instead try to find the fire grenades. He's shocked when he comes face to face with Nagito lieing down on the ground, tied up, eyes closed and ready to accept his fate, a shining spear dangling above his chest. He gasps and Nagito somehow hears him, eyes open and widening in shock at his supposed knight in shining armor.

(He positions himself over Nagito's body, almost protectively, and tries to quickly untie the bloody boy. He accidently bumps into the hand that was holding the end of the spear and Nagito, weak with blood loss, lets go of the spear. Hajime stops untieing him and gasps in pain, his once white shirt quickly becoming dyed with pink when the speak enters his body. It doesn't stop there and also hits Nagito. When the bodies are discovered, screams ring out when they see how horrendously tortued Nagito was and how Hajime, who was just with them, had glazed eyes and was slumped over. He's still trying to untie the boy that was under him and Chiaki's lips tremble at how her closest friends died.)

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
-> [ Yes ] ____ No

-

The killing game ends abruptly when Chiaki follows her orders from the Future Foundation and doesn't tell everyone that she was the traitor. As everyone chases useless trails, no one knows who the blackened is. When Monokuma declares who Nagito's killer is, who the _traitor_ was, they're all shocked. Betrayal is in their eyes and Hajime looks pained. _"H-How could you work with them? They literally ended the world!"_ She flinches at this, knowing the truth. She isn't given a chance to explain when suddenly a claw picks her up and Monokuma starts laughing. The fear is apparent in everyone's eyes as he starts to slaughter them, blood landing everywhere but on her.

(She and Monomi look at each other sadly. They're the only survivors. Chiaki just looks at everyone sadly, the bright pink blurring her vision and closes her eyes. She wants to cry, sob, feel something, but she's just an AI. She wasn't programmed like that. _AI's can't cry now, can they?_ Watching the courtroom turn black and green was a new experience, code rapidly flying all around what used to be walls. _If only the real Chiaki were here. . ._ She muses. Before she knows it, the world she had become so acustomed to starts to fall apart, turning white and shattering into small, small pieces that couldn't be pieced back together. When they hit her, she disappears just like that, only a ghost of someone who had been the real Chiaki. _She would have known what to do. . ._ )

[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? ]

  
~~Yes~~ ____ -> [ No ]

-

_ALL_

_IT_

_TAKES_

_IS_

_ONE_

_MISTAKE_

_FOR_

_EVERYTHING_

_TO_

_FALL_

_APART_

**G.A.M.E. O.V.E.R.**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took forever to think of and the formating took a long time :P
> 
> Critization is appreciated!


End file.
